Generally, as a level of integration of a semiconductor device increases, there are serious disturbing factors that occur during semiconductor device manufacturing. One of the disturbing factors is a divot of a shallow trench isolation (STI), which affects characteristics of a transistor having a narrow width. Another disturbing factor is a capability of a lithography at side wall of CoO.